The King And The Dancer
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: King Dice plans to spend the evening with Pirouletta on Valentine's Day. Little does he know, she has the same thing in mind. :) King DicexPirouletta (don't flame, please).


**This idea came to me and I just had to do it. :) And yes, I ship King Dice and Pirouletta. :) **

**Cuphead belongs to Studio MDHR. The song "Shall We Dance?" belongs to it's respective owners. The movie "The King And I" belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

**The King And The Dancer**

King Dice smiled as he looked at the calendar. "Ah, Valentine's Day," he said to himself. "It came up so fast."

He checked the money reports and was pleased with the results. "The casino's been doing really good lately," he said with a nod before a knock came at his door. "Come in."

The Tipsy Troop came in and they looked up at their boss. "Hey, boss, we were thinking, you ought to have a Valentine's Day dance here," the martini glass said.

The casino owner looked at her. "A Valentine's Day dance?" He asked.

"Yeah," the flask said. "It'll be fun."

"And it would attract a lot of people to the casino," the shot glass said.

King Dice gave it some thought and smiled. "I like that idea," he said. "We could have it on that very night, since Valentine's Day is on a Saturday."

"We and the others can get the posters up to advertise for it," the martini glass said.

"Yes, thank you," the casino owner said, thinking now and smiling as the Tipsy Troop headed out. He was wanting to spend Valentine's Day with Pirouletta, the dancer he was very fond of. "Hmm, I'll have to ask the skeleton crew if they'd be willing to keep an eye on things so that I'm free to spend time with Pirouletta."

Another knock came to his door and the very skeletons he had been thinking of came in and offered to keep an eye on things in the casino for the dance. "Please do," he said. "I will have a prior engagement that evening."

Smiling as they left, he nodded. "Now that that's done, time to plan on what to give to my lovely dancer."

Little did he know, Pirouletta was working on a new dance routine to the song "Shall We Dance?" from the movie "The King And I". She liked that son as it made her think of King Dice standing there looking very handsome and bowing to her and asking her to dance with him. She blushed as she thought about it.

"I...I hope I can dance with him if he asks me," she said to herself.

She was a graceful dancer, yes, but she had never danced with a partner before and she tried to mimic the dance steps as if she was dancing with an invisible partner, but it was a bit hard to do on her own. She then replayed the song and started at the beginning, closing her eyes and letting the music move her. By the time she had listened to the song five times, she had her routine down and continued practicing it, the movements becoming more smoother as the music carried her away.

When everyone on the Isles heard about the Valentine's Day dance, it was quite a bustle to see about reservations and such. King Dice decided to have an all-you-can-eat buffet and he was pleased as more people called to reserve tables. "It will be quite a turnout," he said to himself.

Valentine's Day came quickly after that and the casino owner surveyed everything before nodding and opening the doors, to which couples had gathered outside, patiently waiting for the right time. "Welcome, folks. Come in and enjoy a pleasant evening on this wonderful Valentine's Day," he said.

They came in and it wasn't long before the place was packed and everyone was eating and having a wonderful time. The music playing was easy going and romantic, making it a pleasant atmosphere for everyone. King Dice smiled as he filled a couple plates up with food and took them to his office, setting them down and deciding to look for Pirouletta, who he didn't see downstairs. "I wonder where she is," he said to himself.

Just then, the lights in his office dimmed a little and a spotlight came on just above his head, pointing to a corner where Pirouletta sat in a ballet dancer's bow, her eyes closed. Just then, music began to play and she gracefully stood up, dancing in time to the music, her movements very graceful.

The casino owner couldn't take his eyes off of the dancer as she danced to the song he recognized to be from one of his favorite movies. He smiled as the dancer struck a graceful ending pose as the song ended.

King Dice clapped in appreciation before hearing some music start up and Pirouletta began another dance, this one looking like she was dancing with an invisible partner. He smiled and decided to fix that.

The dancer was so caught up into the music that she jumped when two gloves hands spanned her waist before lifting her up so that her head was level with that of the man she loved and she gasped as he kissed her deeply, making her moan into the kiss and wrap her arms around his neck, his kiss leaving her breathless.

Gently breaking the kiss, King Dice took Pirouletta into his bedroom and gently lay her down on the bed before laying beside her, smiling at her. "My, my, what a beautiful dancer," he said, leaning down so that his face was hovering over hers. "Beautiful and mine."

She giggled before looking up at him and smiling. "Yours alone," she said. "Just as you alone are mine."

She felt him gently pin her to the bed before he kissed her deeply, giving her a French kiss that made her gasp and shudder pleasantly. "Oh, does my lovely dancer like it when I kiss her?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh, stop that," she giggled, knowing he was only teasing her. She gasped when he suddenly buried his face into her neck and began kissing her neck, making her moan in pleasure again.

"I'll take that as a yes," King Dice said cheekily as one hand moved and his fingers wiggled into her stomach, making her squeak in surprise as it tickled a little before he surprised her with a French kiss. She kissed him back and when they again gently broke away, the dancer was very flustered and her face was quite red.

"I think my King is being rather flirty tonight," she said.

He pulled out a red rose from behind his back. "Flirty and in love," he said as she accepted the rose and breathed in its aroma before again feeling her love give her a deep French kiss. "With an amazing dancer who is the center of my life. My favorite dancer of all."

Pirouletta giggled. "I'm the only dancer you know," she said.

"All the more reason you're my favorite, my lovely dancer," he said, holding her closer as he kissed her again. "Beautiful. Sweet. Graceful. Lovely."

She blushed before smiling. "Handsome. Loving. A gentleman. Dapper."

He grinned at her and she shuddered again pleasantly before he kissed her again. "I got some food for us. What do you say we enjoy a nice meal and I'll kiss you breathless for the whole night while we cuddle together?" He suggested.

The dancer blushed again before looking up at him. "That sounds wonderful," she said with a loving sigh.

King Dice kissed her again. "Happy Valentine's Day, my lovely dancer," he said. "With love to the stars and beyond."

Pirouletta returned the kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, my King," she said. "With love to the stars and beyond."

In the casino, the party continued in full swing, but the two were too focused on each other to think about anything else but how deeply in love they were.

* * *

**I just had to. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
